


Black Does Mean Evil, After All.

by 20dollarfobleed



Series: Color-Changing Hair AU [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, so much sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20dollarfobleed/pseuds/20dollarfobleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This interviewer was really riling Josh up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Does Mean Evil, After All.

**Author's Note:**

> SS .S IN

This interviewer was really riling Josh up.

And obviously, because of this stupid fucking hair (Josh's words, not mine), he knew. 

The interviewer, Josh thought his name was Dylan or some shit like that, made another sly comment about how he thought Josh should _maybe_ lay off the red eye-shadow a little, and Josh's hair turned to a shade of blood red.

"Thanks, but I think I'll stick to what I want to wear on stage." he snapped, and looked next to him to see Tyler was trying to hold back a laugh. Josh felt a little hysterical.

The interviewer looked bewildered, he had probably never gotten called out on his bad mouth before, and the smirk he gave to Josh's red hair made the red even fucking darker. This was the first time Josh had been so angry at someone to want to actually snap their neck.

"Moving on!" Dylan's voice was now really high-pitched, and it cracked when on 'moving'. Tyler was shaking with laughter he couldn't release, because he was actually a good person with manners. Unlike fucking Dylan. "Now's the time for questions sent in from some fans. The first one is, 'Josh, what do each of your hair colors mean?'"

Josh sighs, he's had to answer this question a lot because someone new always asks it. But if it welcomes new people to the fandom and helps them learn more about him, then he'll gladly share it over and over. "Well, it's kinda complex. I've only really explained every possible emotion the color could meant to I think like, 4 people cause it just gets tiring. Anyway, basically, Red means anger or embarrassment, Orange mean, uh... lust." Josh's voice cracks on the last word and he hears Dylan snicker, but can't be bothered with him right now. "Yellow means I'm happy, I'm surprised, or fear. Green means either envy, stress, or anxiety. Blue means that if I'm around you, I trust you and I'm calm around you. Purple either means I'm sad or feeling creative, which can be hell for this one," he pauses to gesture towards Tyler, "to figure out which one. Pink means adoration and love in a romantic way. Brown means I'm feeling nostalgic and also it can mean love in a platonic way, and black just means evil. Which I hardly get."

Tyler snickers, " _Sure_." he says, and Josh blushes from embarrassment. (you wouldn't believe how kinky the two got in bed)

"Now that that's done with, we can move on." Dylan says and Josh shoots a glare his way. "The next one asks, 'How did you and Tyler meet?'"

Josh and Tyler exchange a look before Josh launches into a made-up story.

"So I'm sitting on a swing in a park, and this guy comes up to me and offers me candy, right?"

 

* * *

 

 

The boys finally got back to the bus, and collapsed on top of each other, with Tyler on top. "That was exhausting." he said, and Josh nods, wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist and pulling him up so he's resting his head on Josh's chest.

"Agreed, and that interviewer was an asshole." Tyler shifts himself so he's sitting up while simultaneously straddling Josh's hips. To others it would seem sexual, but this is the boys' favorite (and most comfortable for both Tyler and Josh) sitting position.

"Ohmygod, I nearly died trying to hold in my laughter watching you guys fight."

"Are you saying that you enjoy seeing me angry?" Josh asks, in what he hopes is a seductive tone. His rests his hand on Tyler's thigh and he jolts at the sudden contact.

"Well, uh, yes? I mean no! Well no, ye-" He cuts the sentence off with a moan, Josh's hand slipping under Tyler's shirt and slowly massaging the smooth skin there. He sent a quick thank you to the universe for giving them alone time on the bus, seeing as everyone else was out at dinner.

"So you do?" he asks, voice slow and steady. He brings his palm to Tyler's obvious erection and starts palming it, and Tyler whimpers.

"I do enjoy it." he breathes. 

"You enjoy seeing and making me angry. That's rather bad of you, don't you think?" Josh asks, voice deep. Tyler whines and bucks his hips towards Josh's hand as he stops palming, just to frustrate Tyler. By now, Josh's hair is a mix of pink and orange that fades to black at the tips.

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"Aw, don't be sorry baby boy." Josh says, getting up from the couch Tyler and him were laying. Tyler's eyes widen as Josh fixes his clothes and starts to walk away.

"J-Josh?! Where are you going?" he asks, way too overstimulated and desperate to get off.

"Sorry Tyler, you're going to have to wait until later tonight to come." he says, and Tyler makes a frustrated noise. "And no getting yourself off, because I'll know and I'll punish you." he threatens, then leaves, locks of pitch black hair flashing in the light as he walks through the door frame to the bunks.  
  


" _Shit._ " Tyler says out loud. That means he's probably in for a rough night.

**Author's Note:**

> yes ok until i think of a better title this is the title of the series okay smh dont judge . also, i want to say that SoloChaos and agenderhurley are actually really gr8 writers and they influence a lot of my writing so i just wanted to thank them 
> 
> also, i apologize for this being short but people wanted more so i whipped up smthin real quick and hopefully this makes u guys happy and also i rlly couldnt write more smut than what i did write rn, but there will definitely be more smut later on i promise . more soon !


End file.
